<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winters Flame by BluePines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057848">Winters Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePines/pseuds/BluePines'>BluePines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just Arvis letting Azelle have his way for a little while, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePines/pseuds/BluePines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arvis rarely found himself outside, despite barely being thirteen he was always holed up in his study. If he ever did find himself outside it certainly wouldn’t be in the winter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arvis &amp; Azelle (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winters Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I just write a winter fic in the middle of August? Yes, yes I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arvis rarely found himself outside, despite barely being thirteen he was always holed up in his study. If he ever did find himself outside it certainly wouldn’t be in the winter. He always found himself chilled to the bone after the first snowfall. Today he found himself bundled in coats and scarves, feet sunken into snow. He watched let out a heavy sigh, his breath curling out in front of him.</p><p>“Lord brother, look!” Azelle’s singsong call pulled Arvis from his thoughts.</p><p>Azelle was holding out a misshapen orb of snow in his gloved hands. Azelle had a warm smile plastered on his face. Azelle’s mop of red hair was dusted lightly with snow. Arvis let a small smile creep onto his face, beginning to dust off Azelle’s hair. Azelle squirmed where he stood, scrunching up his nose.</p><p>“Can you make one?” Azelle asked once Arvis finished.</p><p>Arvis playfully scoffed and Azelle stood rigidly. Arvis squatted down and picked up a small handful of snow. He patted it into a sphere and showed it to his brother. Arvis’s gloved hands burned from the bitter cold of the snow, but he wanted to indulge Azelle for today.</p><p>“Your’s is nicer,” Azelle mumbled dejectedly.</p><p>“You just need to push the sides for yours in,” Arvis said pointing at the long snowball(it wasn’t a ball).</p><p>Azelle opens his mouth a little before looking down as he pushed his snow pile together. It looks neater but Azelle looks at it with wonder, like he did at flickers of his fire. Arvis stood up from his crouched position, unsure what to do with the snowball in his hands.</p><p>Azelle tools a few steps forward, as fast as he could. Azelle was bundled up tightly in coats and scarves, Arvis still thought he would be cold but if he was Azelle didn’t say it. Arvis dropped the snow and followed after his kid brother. Arvis didn’t enjoy that the snow went past his ankles but kept walking.</p><p>“Can we go up there?” Azelle asks pointing to the top of the hill.</p><p>Arvis didn’t want Azelle going so far, but he was with him so that would be fine. Arvis just didn’t want to hike up a hill but he nodded. A small happy sound escaped Azelle and Arvis felt slightly warmer. Azelle ran to scurry up the snowy slope and Arvis quickened his pace. By the time Arvis was halfway up Azelle had made it to the top.</p><p>Azelle turned quickly to Arvis his smile turned into a panicked look. Arvis quirked his brow and then Azelle fell from his line of sight. Arvis heard the heavy crunching of snow and he sprinted to the top. Azelle was rolling down the other side of the hill, Arvis didn’t think twice before running after him.</p><p>Arvis tripped and found himself rolling down as well his vision becoming white. When he felt the ground stop tumbling around him he shot his head up and saw the blue sky and he was lying on his back. He fumbled around partially buried in snow trying to find Azelle.</p><p>Arvis heard a loud gasp and he saw Azelle’s red hair poke out from the snow. Arvis wasn’t far from him and he pulled himself over dusting Azelle off and looking to see if he visibly hurt himself. Arvis was pulled from his frantic movements when Azelle let out a string of colorful laughter. Arvis relaxed and sat on his ankles.</p><p>Azelle gave him a wide grin, before pulling clumps of snow from Arvis’s hair. Azelle laid down onto his back in a heap of brown layers. Arvis sighed heavily, dusting snow from his sleeves. Arvis hated the cold and at this moment he felt chilled to the soul.</p><p>Azelle’s small hand brushed against Arvis’s wrist, trying to pull him to lay down with him. Begrudgingly Arvis laid next to him. The only reason Arvis out her was because Azelle had burst into his study saying they were going outside. When Arvis asked why Azelle answered, <em> “last year you said we’d do it this year!” </em> During that moment Arvis had chided himself, right now he was okay with it.</p><p>“That was fun,” Azelle huffed his face a bright red.</p><p>“It was,” Arvis lied, not wanting to respond with a chide.</p><p>Arvis knew sometimes he was too short with Azelle, he was only six he didn’t entirely understand what things he did wrong. The other day when Arvis was helping Azelle practice magic he was a bit harsh. He pushed him to do better that caused an explosion of the burst Azelle had almost setting his hair on fire.</p><p>“We should go back inside,” Arvis said sitting up.</p><p>He heard Azelle pout but his young brother staggered to his feet. Arvis stood up slowly wiping snow off his pants and finally feeling the true chill of the air. He and Azelle walked back to the castle together without rolling down hills this time. Azelle looked at the few birds the passed in the sky and Arvis simply watched him. When they got back Azelle’s nursemaid chided them for getting covered in the white powder layered high outside.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Arvis sat in his study a heavy fur blanket draped over his shoulders absentmindedly staring at the stack of documents on his desk. He took a sip from the warm drink sitting on his desk nearby. Azelle’s nursemaid had pestered him into taking it as well as the blanket, not wanting him to catch a chill. That nursemaid had helped his mother when Arvis was born, sometimes she still fussed over him even calling him her, “kid duke.”</p><p>Azelle wasn’t so easily dismissable but after Arvis left him in his blanket bundle in his room he hadn’t heard him on the other side of the door. Arvis still hated the cold but today could be an exception.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't mean too but this was a warm up piece that I decided to post. I write in specific bursts and they're mostly use the same characters before I switch to another so there might be more Velthomer boys in the near future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>